Miss You
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Kegalauan Kyuhyun karena Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan Musicalnya *Summary macam apa ini* :D


'Miss You'

DRABBLE

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romance, Funny

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s) , Boys x Boys, Gaje

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik keluarganya, Tuhan, dan saya #plak :D

Sumarry : Kegalauan Kyuhyun karena Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan Musicalnya *Summary macam apa ini* :D

.

.

**JoYers**

Kyuhyun menatap kosong plafon kamarnya. Kamar cukup luas berukuran 6x4 M ini entah kenapa terasa sangat sepi dan sempit bagi Kyuhyun. Ia menghela napas pelan lalu beralih menatap ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak tepat di samping bantalnya.

Masih gelap. Bertanda tak ada satupun pesan ataupun panggilan yang masuk.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sebentar. Sudah 1 minggu ini, Sungmin sibuk dengan Drama Musicalnya. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak senang kalau Kekasihnya itu mendapatkan peran dalam Drama Musical lagi. Hanya saja, menurut Kyuhyun Sungmin terlihat mengabaikannya.

Seperti malam ini, sudah dari 2 jam lalu ia mencoba menghubungi dan mengirimi pesan untuk Sungmin berkali-kali. Tapi tak ada satupun yang direspon oleh Kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin pasti sangat sibuk. Tapi apakah menerima telepon darinya saja membutuhkan banyak waktu? Atau kalau tidak, membalas pesan darinya saja itu sudah sangat cukup untuk Kyuhyun. Setidaknya itu bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada Sungmin.

"Uuugh, kenapa _hyungdeul_ tidak bisa diam, sih?"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Mungkin berkumpul dengan member lain lebih baik daripada ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukan diri di samping Ryeowook yang tengah asyik menikmati acara TV.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Tidak bisakah kalian sedikit tenang, aku tak bisa tidur karena suara berisik kalian!"

"Hey, _Magna_e! Kau baru datang sudah membuat keributan di sini!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil melemparkan bantal yang tadi di pelukannya ke arah sang magnae.

"Diam kau, Monyet!"

"Ish! Dasar menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk memilih diam daripada meladeni magnae bermulut pedas itu.

"Tenaglah Hyukkie, kau seperti tidak mengenal Kyuhyun saja. Ia akan selalu menjadi lebih menyebalkan jika Sungmin hyung tidak berada di sampingnya." Ujar Donghae sambil mengelus rambut Eunhyuk yang tengah bersandar di bahunya.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Terserah aku, aku juga berhak di sini." Balas sengit Donghae.

"Huh! Kalian sama saja! Sama-sama menyebalkan seperti Sungmin!"

"Ahh, kau sedang merindukan Sungmin,_ eoh?_" ujar Kangin bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"_A..ani!_ Siapa yang merindukannya? Aku tidak merindukannya! Kau tidak usah sok tau, _hyung!_"

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup?" sekarang sang eternal magnae rupanya juga ingin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ti..tidak! Aish! Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Ah, Sungmin-ah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang tidak merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun langsung refleks menoleh saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Ia menatap heran Shindong yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Otak jeniusnya langsung menyimpulkan bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengan Shindong adalah Sungmin, kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun langsung berusaha meraih ponsel mililk Shindong dari sang pemilik.

"Ya! _Magnae_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shindong langsung berusaha menyelamatkan ponselnya dari terkaman(?) sang magnae.

"Berikan! Berikan padaku! Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun masih terus saja berusaha merebut ponsel milik Shindong.

"Tadi katanya kau tidak merindukannya, aku merindukannya. Jadi aku masih ingin berbicara dengannya." Shindong memeluk erat ponselnya.

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia kehabisan akal. Ia langsung meraih mangkok plastik berisi popcorn milik Shindong dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah meja. Shindong yang memiliki insting kuat jika menyangkut makanan -_- langsung berusaha menggapai mangkok itu sebelum menyentuh lantai, yang membuatnya sedikit lengah dengan ponselnya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ya! Dasar kau magnae sialan!" teriak Shindong yang ternyata gagal menyelamatkan mangkok popcorn nya.

**0o0o0o0**

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"_Yoboseyo, hyung?"_

'Kyu?'

"_Ne."_

'Kenapa kau yang menerima teleponku? Bukankah ini ponsel milik Shindong _hyung?'_

"_Wae?_ Kau tidak senang? _Bogoshipoyo._"

'_Ani,_ bukan begitu. _Nado bogoshipo.'_

"Kenapa menghubungimu susah sekali?"

'_Mianhae_, Kyunnie. Aku sibuk sekali di sini._ Mianhae.'_

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa menghubungi, Shindong?"

'Aku sudah menghubungimu tadi, tapi kau tidak menerimanya. Jadi aku menghubungi Shindong _hyung.'_

"..."

'Kyu?'

"..."

'Apa kau masih marah?'

"_Ani, _hanya sedikit kesal padamu."

'_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae._ Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.'

"Huh! Aku memang tidak bisa marah padamu. Apa kau sudah makan?"

'Sebentar lagi.'

"Makanlah, aku tak ingin kau sakit."

'_Ne. _Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya, _ne?"_

"_Ne._ Cepat pulang, aku menunggumu. _Saranghe."_

'_Ne. _Besok aku sudah pulang. _Nado saranghae'_

PLIP

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya, sekarang ia sudah bisa tidur nyenyak karena telah mendengarkan suara Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Tak lama, terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari ruangan benuansa merah muda itu.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Ya! Magnae! Kembalikan ponsel ku! Aku ingin menghubungi Nari!"

**0o0o0o0o**

Halo, chingudeul.

Saya baru di fanfiction net ini. Jadi maaf kan saya kalo Drabble nya gaje, hehehe :D ini juga buat nya Cuma 1 jam, jadi kalo ada typo, maafkan saya :D

Gomawo yang udah mau baca, saranghae :D


End file.
